


Missing Them

by Bickymonster



Series: Missing Trilogy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickymonster/pseuds/Bickymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3/3 - Final part and Sequel to Missing You and Missing Him. Draco has many regrets and lots of time to dwell on them. His actions have led to the end of the Malfoy family but is there any hope of salvaging a relationship with his Son and Grandson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Them

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice - While all characters, ideas and creations from the Original Harry Potter works remain copyrighted by JKRowling, and she retains all legal rights to them; I do claim copyright on the original characters, ideas and creations within this story that are entirely my own and full permission is required if you wish to publish or use them anywhere else.

It was late evening and Malfoy Manor was quiet; it was almost always quiet now and Draco was almost always lonely. Not that he was complaining; the loneliness of his large empty house was still preferable over the company in Azkaban; and by no small margin. Astoria still lived there too but they didn’t see a lot of each other as she would spend most of her time either, helping Scorpius and Albus take care of their son, Sebastian, or else, was out socialising with her friends.

They were both taking steps to salvage their marriage but it was slow progress; with weekly dinner dates, tense conversations and separate bedrooms. Draco knew he had brought it upon himself, however, and was trying earnestly to be grateful about Astoria giving him a chance at all; though that was easier said than done. Gratitude wasn’t exactly one of those great traits people expected in a Malfoy.

Draco was in the drawing room, watching the fire dance in the grate and enjoying the pleasant warmth it provided. He was sat, as he was most evenings, in his favourite chair; it was large, soft and comfortable but had cost enough that he could sit in it without feeling too plebeian. He took another sip from his glass of whiskey and, as it smoothly warmed him, he had to admit muggles did occasionally get things right and the creation of this particular drink was one of those times.

He placed the mostly empty glass on the small table next to him and with a sigh picked up the framed picture that he kept there. It showed Astoria with her arms around the shoulders of Scorpius and his fiancé, Albus Potter, the tiny baby Sebastian held securely in Scorpius’ arms; all of them smiling and cooing as Sebastian wiggled and waved his arms towards his fathers, and Albus looked all too sickeningly like his father for Draco’s liking.

Draco ran his index finger slowly over his son’s face as the familiar pangs of regret pulled at his heart; he would be the first to say that the sight of his son, who was his own spitting image, showing such affection to the Potter boy was disturbing but there was not a doubt in his mind that he could have handled things better. When it came down to it; he missed his son and he missed being allowed to be a part of his life.

Placing the picture back in its place, he picked up a worn piece of parchment that had obviously been handled often, though with great care; unfolding it he started to read the words he knew almost by heart.

**_‘Father,_ **

**_I can say with honesty that I hope this letter finds you in good health and that I was not sorry to hear that you have been given a reprieve from Azkaban. James and Harry told me what you did to help return my son to me; I am grateful to you and cannot even begin to find the words to express the relief I felt to have him in my arms once more, but I find myself conflicted._ **

**_You hurt me, even though your efforts were intended to protect, and while, as a father myself, I know my absence from your life must pain you greatly, I cannot help but feel that it may be the most just of punishments._ **

**_I do not forgive you for your actions and I believe it is unlikely that I will ever be able to do so, but I have always understood and hope in time I can be enough of a man to allow you some part in my life again._ **

**_I hope you may find some comfort in knowing that I am happy and that, even though our family is shattered, I do not face this world alone. I am loved, Father, and I love in return; Albus and I intend to marry and I plan to take his name. I am sorry for the pain and upset that I do not doubt this decision will cause you but I assure you that that was never my intent nor my reasoning. The Malfoy name is sullied and broken, just like the family it represents, and I no longer wish for my son, or me, to be burdened with it. I hope you understand and can forgive me._ **

**_I will always love you,_ **

**_Your Son, Scorpius.’_ **

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself, as he had to each time he read the letter that his son had sent him several weeks after he had aided in Narcissa’s capture and Sebastian’s safe return. The day the letter had arrived he had nearly destroyed several rooms, full of highly valuable objects, before Astoria had been able to get him to down a calming draught. The elves managed to repair most of the damage but it was the first time he truly realised what his actions had cost him.

Now as he read them for the what must be the twentieth time, the words gave him hope, even as they still broke his heart; he was glad his own father had not lived to see the end of the Malfoy family and he couldn’t help the shame that he felt when he thought about how it was his own son who would seal its fate.

Scorpius was right though, knowing his son was happy and loved was comforting, and, despite his best efforts, he was inexplicably grateful to Harry Potter and his family for accepting Scorpius so completely. There were days where he still angrily blamed Albus for everything but it would never take him long to remember that Scorpius was just as equally responsible, that he couldn’t regret the birth of his grandson and that no one else was responsible for his own actions in it all.

He folded up the letter and placed it carefully back next to the framed photograph, frowning at the other small letter that was on the table, that was the cause of his current morose mood. It was an invitation he had never expected to receive and now that he had he was not sure how to respond.

He was quite sure that he would not truly be welcome at his son’s wedding and while it was horrible to think that he would not see his son married, he knew he would never spoil Scorpius’ special day, even if that required his absence.

He picked up his glass again and downed the remaining liquid, wincing slightly as larger than usual quantity caused a burning sensation in his throat and placing the now empty glass down again, he sighed; leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. The noises of the fire were comforting and the alcohol was making him pleasantly drowsy; he could find a sort of peace in the moments like this.

“Are you drinking again?!” Astoria snapped; her heels clicking on the wooden floor as she entered the room, the rug muffling the sounds as she approached her husband.

Draco scrunched up his face and bit his tongue to hold back the barbed comments that threatened to escape; silently reminding himself that he was trying to save his marriage not burn it to the ground.

“The wedding is tomorrow; do not think I will forgive you if you are hung-over.” She told him, her tones sharp and biting.

Draco braced himself and opened his eyes to look up at the scowling face of the beautiful woman standing next to him. “It was just one glass and besides, you know as well as I, that the invitation was a mere courtesy and that I will be about as welcome there as death himself,” Draco said sadly.

“Nonsense,” Astoria insisted forcefully; her brow furrowed in frustration. “Scorpius wants you there and the Potters love him enough to accept your presence for his sake.”

Draco sighed, they had already had this disagreement the week before when Astoria had sought Draco out one evening to hand over the dress robes she had made and her argument that Scorpius wanted him there was no more convincing than it had been then.

“Scorpius does not want me in his life, Astoria,” Draco told her sternly, “Understandably so and I have accepted that, it is time you do too.”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” She yelled, “Scorpius had Harry make a case to the Minister himself to allow you to attend and you STILL think he doesn’t want you there? Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself for one day and make sure you are at the wedding in plenty of time to watch your son marry the man he loves!”

Draco blinked, pressing his back firmly into the chair in a fruitless attempt to escape Astoria’s wrath; he blinked again; he had been so sure he wouldn’t attend that he hadn’t even considered that his house arrest would be an issue but hearing the lengths Scorpius had gone to, to make his attendance possible... Maybe his invitation was more genuine that he had believed; did his son truly want him at his wedding?

“...why...?” Draco asked slightly breathlessly.

“Why what?” Astoria snapped at him, her voice deadly despite its quietness.

“Why does he want me there...? After everything...” Draco clarified, his heart beating loudly in his chest compared to the peace that filled the overly large house.

“Because you are his father and when he looks back on his wedding ten, twenty, fifty years from now he doesn’t want to regret not having you there.” She explained, crouching down next to the chair and squeezing Draco’s hand in her own. “He still loves you, you are still his father and you are still Sebastian’s grandfather.”

Draco hung his head as he tried to understand and found his thoughts drift to his own father; Lucius had acted in ways that hurt Draco, done things that placed both Draco and his mother in great danger and yet Draco knew he had never stopped loving the man through all his faults.

He nodded, “I... I think I understand,” he told her, reaching over with his other hand to pat hers. “I will be there,” he promised.

“Thank you,” Astoria said, getting to her feet and placing a kiss on his temple as his gaze returned to the flicking flames in the fireplace. “Good night,” she bid him.

“Good night, sleep well,” Draco replied, though his thoughts were clearly elsewhere.

##

Ginny had offered to take Sebastian for the night so that Albus and Scorpius could both get some sleep but Scorpius, who was still reluctant to leave his son in anyone else’s care and was sure he wouldn’t be getting much sleep anyway, had declined the offer.

As it happened, Scorpius had been right, he couldn’t sleep; Sebastian had woken up to be fed an hour before and had quickly fallen asleep again with little fuss but the bed felt too big and empty without Albus next to him and so Scorpius was lying awake, staring at the ceiling.

Neither Scorpius nor Albus had been keen on the idea of spending the night before their wedding apart, but between their mothers and Lily they had somehow been talked into it and so Albus was on a bed, which Ginny had transfigured, in James’ room, down the hall.

The wedding was to be at noon and he was excited, he kept waiting for the nervousness to hit him but it hadn’t yet and he was starting to doubt it ever would.  He knew this was what he wanted and could barely wait to be married to Albus, to show the rest of the world that he had no doubts that he would spend the rest of his life with him.

The house was peaceful and calm, and Scorpius was listening to the birds he could hear chirping outside his window. He loved the Potter house and had been perfectly happy to move in there with Albus when they returned for the summer holidays. His mother visited often and seemed to have formed an actual friendship with Ginny, which was about far more than the grandson they shared.

The only thing that had Scorpius had doubts about was his father; he had received only one letter from the man, which was in response to the one he had sent him the week that Albus had proposed.

**_‘Scorpius,_ **

**_I am well and my recovery from the effects of Azkaban is processing quickly. I hope you and Sebastian are both in good health. Thank you for your letter and I appreciate the picture you allowed your mother to bring me. I was glad to hear that you are happy and loved, my son, there is nothing I could hope for more._ **

**_I understand that you cannot forgive me and can only offer my apologies for my actions; apologies I know you may not be able to accept, but either way, I am sorry and I hope you know that I love you._ **

**_I cannot say I was pleased to hear of your choice to abandon the Malfoy name, for either yourself or Sebastian, but I will respect that it is your choice and find comfort in knowing that your grandfather is not around to witness it._ **

**_I will wait for the day when you hopefully might allow me to see you or your son again, knowing I do not deserve such an opportunity but would welcome it with open arms._ **

**_Stay safe and well,_ **

**_All my love,_ **

**_Father.’_ **

Scorpius had cried when he read it, the words of acceptance and love warming his heart, while the defeated feeling that he could read between the lines, broke it. He had always though his father was strong and unbreakable, so it was disconcerting that it had become so clear that he was anything but.

It had taken him a long time to decide on whether or not he wanted the man at his wedding and it had surprisingly been James Potter who had helped him make his final decision; asking him if he would regret not having had him there a decade or two down the line. It was not a decision he regretted so far and he only hoped that his other guests would be tolerant of his presence despite the numerous issues many of them had with him.

##

“Al, wakey wakey, sleepy head, it’s the big day.”

Albus groaned when his shoulder was shaken and his brother’s voice roused him from sleep. It had been so much harder than he had anticipated sleeping away from Scorpius and he had struggled not to run down the hallway each time he heard Sebastian awake and demanding food, changing or attention; but eventually he had fallen asleep and managed to get a couple of hours rest, hoping Scorpius had at least managed that also.

He opened one eye and spotted James heading across the room to find clothes for the day.

“Unless you want to see me in my full naked glory, little brother, you might want to get up, and find somewhere else to be, within the next ten minutes before I am back from my shower,” James teased.

Albus groaned again and flung an arm over his eyes in a futile attempt to block out the daylight and pretend it was still night, how could he be so tired on his wedding day. His wedding day... the thought brought a grin to Albus’ face and he sat up suddenly.

James chuckled, “Remembered your about to sign your life away?” he asked with a smirk.

“Shut up,” Albus said as he threw his pillow across the room at his brother’s face, but there was no heat in the words and they both were far too used to each other’s teasing to actually take it personally.

James stopped with his hand on the door, pausing for a moment, “Nervous?” he asked seriously.

“Not in the slightest, I get to spend the rest of my life with Scorpius and our son, that doesn’t sound like something I should be nervous about,” Albus explained proudly, “The standing in front of everyone bit sounds a little bit nerve-wracking but it will be more than worth it.”

“Good to know,” James said with a genuinely pleased smile, “Remember, be out of here in ten minutes if...”

“I will be gone; trust me when I say that that is not something I ever want to see, let alone on my wedding day,” Albus assured him and with a laugh James headed to the bathroom.

Albus swung his legs over the side of his transfigured bed and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes

“Though I hear your voice,” Harry said as he poked his head around the door. “Scorpius is downstairs with Sebastian, and everything he needs has been taken out of your room so you are allowed back in there now.”

“Mum’s still serious about the whole us not seeing each other thing?” Albus asked with a groan.

“Yep, Lily has been teasing Scorpius about it all morning,” Harry told him with a grin. “You have the full roam of upstairs for now and they will keep him downstairs.”

Albus pushed himself off his bed and was mildly impressed when his father transformed the bed back into its usual chair form with a lazy flick of his wand. He made quick work of gathering the few items he had had with him and followed his father from the room, keen to be gone in more than enough time before James was done with his shower and stayed good to his word.

“Nervous?” Harry asked happily.

“Everyone is going to ask me that, aren’t they?” Albus asked with a roll of his eyes

“Yep,” Harry told him, sounding far too amused.

“Not nervous,” Albus promised.

“Good,” Harry said simply, putting a hand on Albus’ shoulder and guiding him towards his room.

There was a large box open on the bed and inside were a set of robes; they were a royal purple colour and Albus thought they looked like something out of a fairy tale, grand and expensive. He had not known for certain what he would be wearing having permitted Lily and Scorpius to make that decision for him and now, upon seeing their final choice, he knew that had been the right thing to do and he found he was almost itching with excitement to see what his fiancé had chosen for himself.

“I feel I should warn you, your husband-to-be has expensive taste,” Harry said as he leaned casually on the doorframe; watching as Albus ran fingers over the fine fabrics, “Not that I think Lily helped matters much,” he added.

Albus laughed, “Dad, I have no illusions that Scorpius was ever going to be low maintenance; he might be becoming a Potter, but he was still born a Malfoy after all.”

“You don’t sound terribly upset about that,” his father pondered.

“I’m not; it means that I can placate him with expensive gifts when I inevitably fuck up.”

“Language, Al.” Harry scolded, though that he was laughing did kind of remove most of the believability of his disapproval.

“Sorry,” he apologised, though he didn’t exactly sound particularly repentant.

“So, shall we get you ready to sign your life away?” Harry asked his middle child, with a grin.

“James said that too.” Albus told him with a frown.

“Ah... Smarter than they look, my sons,” Harry told him with a wink.

##

“You should get dressed.” Astoria suggested, watching as Scorpius fed eight month old Sebastian a bottle of milk.

“And when my son decides to shit, piss or throw up on my wedding robes?” He asked.

“Language, Scorpius!” Astoria told him, sounding quite horrified.

Harry laughed, having overheard them as he came downstairs to get Albus something to drink. “You two really are perfect for each other Scorpius,” he said, clearly amused.

“Not that I don’t agree, but dare I ask why you reached this conclusion now?” Scorpius asked.

“You both have a filthy mouth on you when you feeling impatient,” Harry answered, finding a jug of juice and several glasses to take back upstairs.

Scorpius shrugged, his father-in-law-to-be was probably right but he still thought he had a point; putting on robes that you needed to be pristine in an hour’s time, when you had a baby, was indubitably a bad idea.

“It looks so beautiful.” Lily proclaimed as she and her mother returned from checking that everything was set up correctly outside.

Given the detail that had been putting into the planning and that they had allowed Fleur and her three children to take charge of setting up, it was not surprising to hear that even Lily was pleased with everything; it was, however, still reassuring to hear.

It was only a little over an hour to the ceremony and so it was likely that within the next twenty minutes various guests would start arriving at the nearby apparition point and being guided to their seats by the various Weasley Aunts, Uncles and Cousins. Arthur Weasley seemed rather giddy with excitement as he directed his family like a ‘well oiled machine’ which Scorpius had been told was a muggle expression Harry had had the misfortune of explaining to Albus’ grandfather some years earlier.

##

Both Albus and Scorpius had been provided with small tents, near the spot where they would marry, so that they could get ready without being seen by the other. Harry and James stayed with Albus, and Astoria with Scorpius, but Lily and Ginny couldn’t seem to stay still and moved between the pair of them frequently as the time for the ceremony rapidly approached.

Lily had been put in charge of Sebastian and had taken him to spend a few minutes with his other father before Albus had to change into his robes.

“Hey buddy,” Albus had cooed as he took his grinning son into his arms, “I missed you,” he told him as he placed a kiss on his forehead.

Sebastian bounced happily; mumbling rapid baby words at his Daddy and Albus couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay, give him back to Lily,” Harry instructed, “you need to actually get changed, you only have five minutes.”

The small blonde baby laughed as his Daddy squeezed him tightly and kissed him again, before handing him over to his Auntie Lily. Harry and James helped Albus into robes which they all thought were unnecessarily complex but did look quite spectacular once they had figured out how to get them on and tie all the right parts up properly. Ginny probably could have made the process easier but she was apparently having too much fun standing by and watching her boys struggle.

“I love you, Al.” Harry whispered as he pulled his son into a hug.

“I love you too, Dad.” Albus whispered back, and though he was sure James heard, for once his brother didn’t even try to tease him.

Ginny pulled him from Harry’s arms into a hug of her own, “Oh, my baby boy; all grown up.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Albus said with a roll of his eyes at James over her shoulder.

“Okay, my turn,” James declared and in a very rare show of love for his brother, pulled him into a hug, almost as tight as their mothers, “I really am happy for you, you know,” he told him.

“Thanks, James,” and Albus sounded almost teary at that.

He did however manage to hold it in and Arthur Weasley chose that moment to poke his head round the door, “Ready?” he asked.

“Ready,” Albus confirmed with a grin.

##

Scorpius was pacing, he still wasn’t exactly nervous; well okay, so he was, but it was the waiting that was doing it. Lily had taken Sebastian to see Albus and was going to take care of him until after the ceremony and although he knew that his son was in great hands, it still made him twitchy.

He was dressed in purple robes that were identical, in all but some slight differences in the cut, to the ones he knew that Albus was probably already wearing less than twenty feet away. He was ready; no, he was more than ready; he wanted to be yelling ‘Yes, I take this man to be mine and now none of you can ever take him from Me.’ to the world. That however would be undignified and so he restrained himself, knowing that he didn’t have to wait long for the world to see just how much Albus Potter loved him.

“Scorpius, please do sit, before you do something you regret,” Astoria suggested, “such as tripping over and dirtying or damaging your beautiful robes.”

She had a point, and so he dropped into a chair next to his mother to wait the last few minutes before his wedding with as much grace and patience as he could manage.

“Do you think he will show up?” he asked; he had been trying not to think about his father, but as soon as he sat down, he couldn’t help but think about all their guests sitting just outside.

“He will,” Astoria promised, not needing to ask who ‘he’ was.

 She sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt but it wasn’t like Scorpius needed to know that. Draco knew that not showing up would be tantamount to filling for divorce and giving up on salvaging what was left of their family; she knew Draco was feeling defeated but she hoped that didn’t mean he would reject this small glimmer of hope for them all.

“Ready?”

They looked up to see the happy smile of Arthur Weasley appear around the entrance to the small tent.

“More than,” Scorpius told him.

##

Albus was already making his way out of his own tent when he left his and, for Scorpius, in that moment there was no doubt their mothers had been right about spending the night before apart; it was remarkable that he had forgotten just how handsome his fiancé was and he felt a twinge of pride at how perfectly the robes he was wearing suited him.

Albus was grinning from ear to ear and was looking at him with such adoring intensity that he was half surprised it didn’t actually knock him off his feet. They were actually going to do it, he finally realised as he walked forward; they met in the middle, standing in front of officiator and surrounded by their family and they had eyes for only each other.

##

Draco had felt awkward since the moment he had arrived and had settled himself into the seat he was offered on the front row, keeping quiet and hoping that none of the Weasleys would decide to be polite and try to converse with him.

They hadn’t; it was actually heart warming to see the large family making themselves busy and all clearly excited for the marriage of one of their own, despite, or maybe even because of, it being to Scorpius. He knew that they accepted his son, and that Albus loved him, but he was somewhat surprised that the rest of the family seemed quite taken with him as well. It was not something that he had even considered assuming that the disgust they had had for Malfoys in the past would have carried over.

He had never been so glad to be wrong in all his life. The chairs around him rapidly seemed to fill as more and more people arrived until someone finally settled into the chair next to him.

“Hi,” she greeted with a warm smile.

“Hello,” he greeted in return, as he turned to look at the red haired girl holding a blond baby, which could only be Sebastian.

“I thought you might want to opportunity to see him,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“He has grown,” Draco pointed out somewhat stupidly as he reached out to let his grandson grab his hand.

“Babies do that,” the girl said with a laugh. “I’m Lily,” she told him.

Lily? Oh, right. Albus’ little sister; he probably could have figured out why she looked so familiar if he had been able to take his eyes off the small boy in her arms for more than two seconds.

“Will Scorpius’ be okay with me seeing him?” Draco asked, suddenly realising that he couldn’t risk any possible future with them all, for a few seconds sitting next to Sebastian.

“It will be fine, you can always just blame me,” she said with a wink.

Draco really didn’t want to like the small Potter girl, but her energy and joy seemed to be infectious and he couldn’t hold back his small amused smile at her words.

“Oh well will you look at them.” She said softly.

Draco tore his eyes from Sebastian and looked up to see both Scorpius and Albus approaching each other in matching purple robes and smiles on their faces that lit up the garden more than any lumos ever could.

There were gasps and happy mumblings from those gathered, all as clearly stunned by the young couple as Draco was feeling. Sebastian let out an excited squeal and wriggled in Lily’s arms, reaching for his father’s; much to the amusement of everyone in the crowd.

“Really, Sebby,” Albus sighed, “can I not have ten minutes to marry your father without you prying for his attention.”

Scorpius laughed and shoved Albus’ shoulder; he walked the short distance to Lily and took his son, balancing him naturally on his hip. It was at that moment that he spotted his own father in the seat next to Lily; for a moment Draco was sure he was about to be thrown out, yelled at or at least ignored but then Scorpius smiled at him.

“Thanks for coming,” he whispered, before turning back to get on with the wedding.

“Never one to be left out, are you?” Albus said to his son, who giggled again; clearly pleased with the attention his fathers were giving him again.

“Shall we proceed?” The officiator asked, clearly quite unsure about the presence of a baby in the middle of it all.

“Please,” both boys told him at once.

##

They listened to an explanation about what marriage was about, what they vows they were about to take meant and about how sacred the commitment they were making to each other was; it was nothing they didn’t already know but it was actually empowering to hear it spoken out loud. There was no doubt now that they both knew what they were getting into.

“People always doubted us,” Albus said as he started his own vows, “said we were supposed to be friends but you never did. From the first day we spoke to each other you were stronger than anyone I have ever known before; you knew we were good together, even though it was just friends at the time, and you weren’t going to let anyone’s opinion take that away from us. I soon learned to trust in your instincts because you, and Sebastian of course, are the best thing to ever happen to me. Without you in my life, I am incomplete; I love you, my better half, my soul mate, my best friend, the other father of my child, my life.”

Scorpius was crying and everyone aww-ed when Sebastian reached up and wiped away the tears, clumsily from his face.

“Thanks, baby,” he whispered to his son before turning back to Albus, who was still holding his free hand in his own. “I was always scared of the world, of being good enough, of failing to meet the expectations of those around me, until the day we became friends; you became my strength, you made me good enough and you became the only one around me whose expectations mattered. I want nothing more than to share the rest of my life with you, because without you to share it with, it wouldn’t mean half as much as it does. And because they were so perfect I am going to steal your closing words,” he told Albus with a wink, “I love you, my better half, my soul mate, my best friend, the other father of my child, my life.”

Albus knew he wasn’t supposed to, but he couldn’t not place a chaste kiss on Scorpius’ lips at that moment; the officiator pushed them back apart amid giggles from all those watching.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Albus told him, unabashed; as Sebastian applauded and babbled.

“Do you, Albus Severus Potter, take this man, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, to be your husband from this day forth, to love, cherish, protect and respect, in all that you both are and shall ever be?”

“I do,” Albus agreed.

“Do you, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, take this man, Albus Severus Potter, to be your husband from this day forth, to love, cherish, protect and respect, in all that you both are and shall ever be?”

“I do,” Scorpius said with a joyful smile.

“Albus, if you give Scorpius his ring,” the officiator instructed and James quickly handed over a simple white gold band to Albus.

“I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage,” Albus said, as he placed the ring on Scorpius’ finger, “a never ending and uninterrupted band to represent my love and promises I have given to you.”

“Scorpius,” the officiator prompted, and Astoria passed another ring to her son.

It was a bit trickier for him to put the ring on Albus’ finger as he was still holding Sebastian, but between them they managed, “I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage,” he said, “a never ending and uninterrupted band to represent my love and the promises I have given to you.”

The officiator tapped both rings with his wand and muttered a traditional blessing which wrapped both their hands in a slightly golden light for a few seconds.

“It is my great honour, to now present to you all, Albus and Scorpius Potter; congratulations,” he told them happily, “ _NOW_ you may kiss your husband.”

Albus didn’t need to be told twice as he wrapped his arm around Scorpius’ waist, pulled him against his chest and kissed him passionately; Sebastian seemed to approve of this because he squealed with joy and tried to join in, placing slobbery kisses on both of his fathers’ faces.

##

“He is glad you’re here.” Astoria said quietly as she dropped into a seat next to Draco, later that evening.

It was pleasantly warm and overhead canopies had been put up, tables laid out, food provided and music played. Generally everyone was in a truly excellent mood and even Draco smiled each time he caught a glimpse of his son and/or grandson.

“I am glad you talked me into it,” he admitted.

Astoria grinned and held out a hand, “Would you like to dance with your wife at your son’s wedding?” she asked.

“That,” he said, taking her hand, “I would like very much indeed.”

##

“Scorpius,” Albus said as he nudged his new husband with the arm that wasn’t currently trying to hold onto a tired and grumpy Sebastian, “look,” he instructed, pointing towards the dance floor.

Scorpius turned and followed Albus’ line of sight till he saw was he was supposed to, “They’re dancing... together... and they both look happy about it,” he said, slightly stunned by the sight of his parents apparently enjoying each other’s company.

“I told you things would work themselves out,” Albus told him, kissing his temple as they watched Draco and Astoria Malfoy dance.

“So you did,” Scorpius agreed.

##

It had been a long day; Sebastian was now fast asleep in his Papa’s arms and neither Scorpius nor Albus were going to be able to last much longer. They said goodnight to as many people as they could manage but Albus knew that his husband was avoiding his parents.

“Come on,” Albus insisted, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him towards what was now the last of the Malfoys.

“Scorpius, Albus.” Astoria greeted warmly, tapping a chair next to her.

“No, we are tired actually, we came over to say goodnight,” Albus explained.

“Oh, well it has been a really wonderful day; I really am very pleased for you both,” she told them.

“Thanks, Mother,” Scorpius said, smiling genuinely but nervousness showed in his eyes. “Father, thank you... for coming, I mean.”

“I am glad I did,” Draco told him earnestly. “I hope this means I might get to see you again at some point in the not too distant future.”

Scorpius looked thoughtful before giving a very slow nod, “This doesn’t mean everything is okay between us, but perhaps we could start by having you join us for dinner some time?”

Draco beamed; there was no other word for it. It was as though he had just been handed the world on a silver platter. “I would love nothing more, Scorpius.”

“Next week, I will write to you.” Scorpius said, as Astoria gave, him, Albus and Sebastian kisses on the cheek and gentle hugs.

As they walked away he turned to his husband, “Well who would have thought it; it seems you were right.”

Albus turned to face him, looking confused.

“You said it was going to work out, and I think it just might,” Scorpius told him with a wide smile. “It just might,” he said quietly to himself; shutting the door to their bedroom as he settled in, for his first night as a Potter, with his new husband and beautiful son.

 

 


End file.
